In a vehicle described in Patent Reference 1, as shown in FIGS. 24 and 25, front wheels LWf, RWf are driven by a main driving source 103 such as an engine 101 and a first motor 102, and left and right rear wheels LWr, RWr of the vehicle 100 are driven by second motors 104a, 104b which are auxiliary driving sources, through a planetary gear reducer 105.
In each of the second motors 104a, 104b, a rotor 106 is coupled to a sun gear 105a of the planetary gear reducer 105, and a stator 107 is coupled to a ring gear 105b of the planetary gear reducer 105, and a rear axle 108a or 108b is coupled to a carrier 105c. In the vehicle 100, there is disclosed a series drive mode in which electric power is generated in the first motor 102 by the power of the engine 101, and the vehicle is propelled by the driving forces of the second motors 104a, 104b, and a parallel drive mode in which the front wheels LWf, RWf are driven by the power of the engine 101, and the rear wheels LWr, RWr are driven by the driving forces of the second motors 104a, 104b. 